


独唱，二重，少年的诗歌和永沐地爱河

by Mayrain



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayrain/pseuds/Mayrain
Summary: 潮湿的雨夜，太阳照亮一条河





	独唱，二重，少年的诗歌和永沐地爱河

直到感受到唇上来自小孩生涩而毫无章法的啃咬，马佳那乱成一团浆糊的脑子还没反应过来自己怎么就被蔡程昱给摁在墙上亲了。他任由着身前的小孩儿对他胡作非为，一只手有一下没一下的轻抚着小孩儿单薄的脊背，脑子里闪过一些无关紧要的念头。“嘶——蔡程昱你什么毛病！把自己当狗了？怎么还咬上人了？”马佳作势就要推开身上的人，却被委屈的小孩儿一把攥着了手腕，“你不专心，”小孩儿睁着双被情欲蒸的通红的眼睛，委屈巴巴地看着马佳。马佳一时心软，手上的力道松了松，小孩儿就顺势将他的手推至墙壁，随后急切的去寻索马佳的唇，紧紧地含住，不住的吸吮，像是寻索蜜糖，大口的吞咽，发出暧昧的水声。马佳被吻的七荤八素，周身充斥着蔡程昱失控的信息素的味道。恍惚之间听到小孩含混不清的喘息“佳哥，我难受，帮帮我，好不好？”说着热辣的阳光再次袭来，马佳感受到身体暗地里发生的变化，在心里骂了句粗话，却悄悄的换了个让小孩儿抱的更舒服的姿势。“知道什么叫接吻吗？你他妈倒是伸舌头啊！”马佳崩溃的一闭眼，破罐破摔的压着蔡程昱的脖子主动加深了这个吻。“今天可算是他妈的栽了。”马佳想。  
马佳也不知道事情怎么会演变成这样，他不过是看小孩最近因为歌的感情不到位心情低落，这才过来提点提点他顺便伴奏，结果反复练了好几遍，小孩儿的状态甚至没有前几天好，马佳有些着急，抬头却看见小孩通红的脸。他吓了一跳，赶紧走过去拉住蔡程昱，小孩儿烫的像块铁，马佳以为是发烧了，正要拉着小孩儿出门去医院，却突然闻到一阵不应该在雨夜出现的盛夏阳光的味道。马佳心里顿时有了一个不祥的预感，他停下来仔细看了看小孩儿的情况，小孩儿半阖着双眼，牙关紧咬，似是在极力忍耐些什么。“程昱，你...你是不是还没分化？”此时的蔡程昱已经无力回答，太阳的味道在琴房愈来愈热烈，马佳有些腿软，不受控制的逸出了一丝信息素，是清淡的水，温柔澄澈，与蔡程昱的信息素相遇，奇妙的中和，让人想起黄昏下金色的河面，温柔的想让人流泪。身边的小孩儿接受到马佳信息素的刺激，身上的温度更甚，信息素也更加浓烈，铺天盖地朝马佳席卷而来，炙烤着河流。马佳几乎是立刻就有了反应。小孩儿终于忍受不住，哼哼唧唧地就来拉马佳，边把他往墙上推边胡乱的亲吻，想要纾解腺体的胀痛。  
马佳是被胸前的凉意刺激的回神的，低头一看，自己的T恤不知道什么时候已经被推到了胸上，小孩儿此时正低下头轻轻舔了一下马佳一边小巧的乳尖，马佳被刺激地倒吸一口冷气，双手不由自主的在蔡程昱身上握紧，这让始作俑者十分愉悦，另一只手也不安分的攀上了马佳的胸膛，沿着马佳完美的肌肉线条一点点滑动，沿着胸线向上，最终来到另一一点敏感前，搔刮着小小的凸起，偶尔坏心的揉捏，马佳被一阵阵的快感侵袭，身后的空虚感越来越强烈。小孩儿边吮吸着尖端，边空出一只手拉下马佳的裤子，揉搓着马佳前面早已觉醒的欲望。小孩儿的唇舌还在逗弄着那早已挺立的乳尖，他用力吸吮，而后头后仰，乳尖依依不舍地脱离温软湿润的口腔，发出响亮的一声“啵”，尖儿就那样可怜的颤颤巍巍的挺立在空气中，带着暧昧的水渍。马佳难耐的喘气，不知道蔡程昱哪儿来的这么多花样。小孩儿终于放过了可怜的乳尖，开始在马佳有力的胸肌上作怪，留下一个小小的牙印，像一只年幼的雄狮留下耀武扬威的印记。马佳被他弄得受不了，情潮在蔡程昱一波波的信息素和爱抚中不断涌来，慢慢累积成铺天盖地的海浪，把马佳吞没。身后早已一片泥泞，隐秘而欢喜的为小孩开放。“你……你……快点……”马佳边说边拉着小孩的手探向身后。蔡程昱的手指一点点艰难的深入，温热湿润的内壁紧密咬合，小孩缓缓抽动着，屈起手指左突右刺，寻找着最敏感的地带，不经意划过一个细小的点，小孩突然感觉到身前的人瞬间紧绷起来，清淡湖水的味道突然浓烈起来。于是他复回来，在凸起周边不住的按压与搔刮。马佳的身体愈发燥热，意识也逐渐不清醒，他轻轻的在蔡程昱耳边喘息。蔡程昱的动作突然一滞，马佳的喘息对他来说简直是最好的催情剂。他手下的动作陡然加快且次次命中红心。致命的快感朝马佳涌来，白光来临那一瞬间，热浪轰然而下 。马佳仰起头发出畅快的声音，额发上一滴汗珠顺着线条美好的脖子蜿蜒而下，堪堪停在喉结，被小孩轻柔的含住。马佳站立不住，双手环着小孩的颈，“程昱，哥有点腿软。”  
没等马佳接着再说什么，他就又被小孩摁在了钢琴上，这一次小孩畅通无阻的进入了他，无师自通的冲撞了起来。马佳被硌得生疼，只好勉强将手按在钢琴上，琴键不堪重负的发出破碎的音符，马佳细白的手指在情欲的袭击下不自知地蜷缩，却被小孩从后面慢慢握住，一起放在琴键上。“佳哥，”蔡程昱喘息着讲，“弹给我听。”边更用力地向前顶，在那个凸起上肆意作乱，马佳胡乱地发出无意识的呻吟。琴声更乱，窗外的雨声也更大，混着无调性的旋律沙沙作响，小孩将马佳的头掰过来亲吻，将马佳的呻吟淹没在雨里，吞入到腹中。外面雨水的气息沿着窗缝偷偷渗透进来，与湖水交织，太阳却强势的压过一切，给冰冷的雨水带上暖意，再温柔的让它滴入河水之中，激起饱含情意的涟漪。马佳眯着眼感受着身后年轻肉体充满热情的撞击，快感堆积的他无法思考，眼中水汽弥漫，只好轻声呼喊，却惹来身后小孩更不要命的前顶，顶着那点不住的研磨。身前冰冷的琴键和身后滚烫的欲望刺激的马佳直抽气，“蔡程昱！”马佳带着一点哭腔，“你这叫操吗？你他妈叫捣药！”说着又一波白光袭来，马佳不由自主的紧缩，蔡程昱一个没留神，滚烫的热浪已经让他缴械投降，灼热的液体冲进马佳最私密的地方，发出破碎的长长的呻吟。全身一下子紧绷，而后手无力的垂下，整个人被身后的小孩坐在琴凳上抱着转过来，迎接年轻的爱人充满柔情的亲吻，小孩一点点沿着眼角往下，舔去他眼角的泪珠，吻过不明显的泪痣，轻咬一口挺直的鼻尖，最终停在马佳因为忍住呻吟而被他自己咬的通红的下唇，蔡程昱看着马佳全身因他而泛着情欲的红，因激烈的情事而被汗水打湿，他可以亲吻他的玫瑰了，蔡程昱想。他将自己覆盖上去，舌尖在马佳的唇上转过一圈，而后撬开他的牙关，寻找他香甜的玫瑰花蕊。“佳哥，”小孩闷声闷气地说，“我会伸舌头的。”马佳被他逗笑，伸出手揽住小孩，将头靠在他的颈窝，蔡程昱下意识的搂住他的腰，“行，”马佳带着笑意的声音从蔡程昱耳侧传来，“我们蔡蔡最厉害。”  
蔡程昱不知道从哪里拖来了一条毯子，把两人个一起裹住，二人就挤在不算宽敞的琴凳上一起看雨。空气中被阳光温暖的河水的气味还没消散。小孩突然转过头直直的盯着马佳，马佳被盯的发毛，却听见小孩说“佳哥，我好像知道那首歌该怎么唱了。”小孩就突然唱起来，激情过后的嗓子还带着一点沙哑  
【years and months  
weeks and days   
minutes and seconds  
we know  
it's all about love 】  
小孩的眼睛注视着马佳，里面安稳的盛放着他的深情和爱意。年轻的爱人像是一轮熊熊燃烧的太阳，光和热灼的他无法靠近。可太阳的强烈需要水波的温柔来安抚润泽。太阳和水波相遇，于是水草丰美，人间珍贵。他们一起活在珍贵的人间，一起奔向永不坠落的明天。太阳的光辉是人间最热烈的诗歌，温柔的水波是少年永沐的爱河。


End file.
